Charles Barosky
|last seen = |appearances = 11 episodes (see below)}} Charles 'Charlie' Barosky was a corrupt ex-cop and the leader of a gang of corrupt Stockton Police Department officers on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Peter Weller, Charlie makes his debut on the episode in the series' sixth season. He establishes a business partnership with Jax and Nero, and demands that before anyone does anything, they need to talk to him first. Despite initially being an ally for SAMCRO, Barosky was revealed to be the rat helping out the Lin Triad in their war with SAMCRO. Playing a recurring role through the series' sixth and seventh seasons, he was a main antagonist in Season 7, and met his demise in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Season 6 After the Sons uncover a torture porn studio at the docks, Barosky's dirty cops show up and take them to him. He assures the Sons that nothing goes down in Stockton without his authority. He becomes an important ally for Jax and Nero, helping them set up escort services in Stockton and later informing Jax of the district attorney's movements against them. Season 7 Barosky continues to associate with SAMCRO, letting them use the port in Stockton to store their guns. After Orlin West is killed when someone tips off the Chinese to the location of their guns, Barosky suggests that SAMCRO pay a visit to Officer Desmond Hurligan when they bring up that Barosky and his men were the only ones outside of SAMCRO who knew about where their guns were located. Hurligan tells them that someone called him and offered to pay $2,000 for Hurligan to avoid going on port patrol the previous night. Barosky, however, doesn't trust that someone that Hurligan doesn't know called him out the blue and happened to get his number. As the two argue back and forth, Barosky shoots him in the head, believing that he is lying. In the episode "Suits of Woe", Henry Lin reveals to Juice Ortiz while being interrogated in prison that Barosky was the rat, helping out the Chinese for better pay and confirming that the rat was not Jury White as originally thought. In the episode "Papa's Goods", Barosky is shot in the head by Jax while he works behind the counter in his bakery (which is also full of patrons). Personality Barosky enjoys wielding the power associated with being a corrupt ex-cop, but he appears, at first, to be loyal to his friends. He seems to have some measure of morality; he is disgusted by child pornography, and told Jax that he would have personally killed Venus' mother for what she had done. Barosky has a dry sense of humor, referring to Jax as "Handsome Jack" in person. Ultimately, however, he is cold and calculating. He is as capable of ruthlessly murdering a man as he is of betraying his friends and business partners. Money seems to be the only motivating factor for Barosky, who shamelessly exploits, time and time again, the weaknesses of those around him. Murders Committed *Amir Ghanzi's muscle - Throat slashed ("Poenitentia") *Desmond Hurligan - Shot in the head ("Some Strange Eruption") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:SAMCRO Associates Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Killers